


The Hitchhiker's Guide to I-70

by darkrose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving back home to LA, Ronon picks up a hitchhiker in Kansas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hitchhiker's Guide to I-70

At first, Ronon thought the guy was younger than he was, but when came up to the car and leaned against the door, Ronon could see the fine lines around his eyes and mouth. That was okay. Ronon had always had a thing for older men.

"Where you headed?" he asked, though he could guess the answer.

"California. San Francisco, eventually."

"I'm going to LA," Ronon told him. "You shouldn't have any trouble picking up a ride to SF from there. Hop in."

The hitchhiker didn't feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary conversation, but on the way to Denver, Ronon learned that his name was John Sheppard, that he'd been a Major in the Air Force until he got himself court-martialed and sent to Leavenworth, that he'd been released yesterday and his truck had promptly caught fire just outside of Russell. He also learned that John liked being fucked really hard, so when they got to Denver, Ronon stopped at a Walgreen's for a pack of condoms before they checked into the Motel 6.

"You might want to put something over my mouth," John said. "I'm kind of a screamer."

"S'okay," Ronon told him as he pushed his jeans down and tangled his fingers in John's hair. "I've got a pretty big dick." He shoved into John's open mouth, and learned that John Sheppard was a first-rate cocksucker. It wasn't just that he was good--Ronon had gotten plenty of good blowjobs over the years--but he obviously really loved sucking dick. Ronon admired that kind of dedication to the craft.

It was tempting to come in his mouth, to watch him swallow and lick his lips, but Ronon wasn't 18 any more, and he really, really wanted to fuck Sheppard. They were on the same page; John flopped down on his stomach and spread his legs.

Ronon didn't have a gag with him, but he did have large hands. He held one over John's mouth and pressed the other between his narrow shoulder blades, pinning him down while he pounded into him hard. He didn't seem to mind that Ronon hadn't bothered with much prep, judging from the way he was moaning and writhing under him. Ronon did remember his manners, and reached around to jack John's dick--which, especially for such a skinny guy, was pretty impressive, and made up for the fact that he had a place where an ass should be. Even so, Sheppard was seriously tight; "Don't Ask; Don't Tell" must have applied at the USDB because he felt like someone who hadn't been fucked in a good long time. It was good enough that Ronon had to work to hold himself back, but finally he had to give in, and he came with a hand gripping the back of John's neck. John was right behind him, shouting into his hand.

The next morning, as they were getting dressed, John said, "You know....I surf, and I was thinking that LA has much better surfing than San Francisco."

Ronon was cool with that.


End file.
